Glasya
Glasya is the newest of the Archdevils, and rules the Sixth, also known as Malbolge. She is first and foremost the daughter of Asmodeus, and strives to invade Stygia and slay Levistus, who murdered her mother. To this end she keeps a small but powerful cult on the Tolas, ceaselessly gathering information and secrets she hopes she can use to persuade her father to back an invasion of Stygia. History Archdevil Ascendent Moloch, the prior lord of Malbolge was banished from his plane after siding with Beezelbub during his failed coup. Asmodeus took this opportunity to promote Glasya, still young in comparison to the other Archdevils, and placed her upon the throne of Malbolge. Description Glasya is the most humanoid of the Archdevils, distinguishable from her tieflings only through her height and large sweeping horns. Her unassuming form stems from her preference for elegance and simplicity. Tieflings For more on this, see here. Those born from Glasya's many deals with mortals are often beautiful, many bearing a striking similarity to Glasya herself. Such tieflings are often drawn to lives of crimes and are gifted with abilities by the Seducer that are useful for illegal activities. More so than any other of the spawn of the Archdevils, those born of Glasya bear such a resemblance to her, that they can appear to be twins or at the very least siblings, even if they bear no other ancestor besides the Archduchess herself. Relationship with other Archdevils Glasya is the precious daughter of Asmodeus and is showered with gifts and boons from her father. While Asmodeus is a loving father, in as much as devil can be, Glasya does not reciprocate, instead taking her father and his gifts for granted and idly fantasising about overthrowing him. Glasya despises Levistus above all others and enjoys tormenting him endlessly from afar. Since her rise to power she has sought to invade Stygia so that she may slay Levistus personally. Cult Her followers are often the vain and the infatuated. Glasya values the worship of vampires, seeing something in them that the other Archdevils seemingly do not. Her agents are often succubi, entrancing mortal men and sucking them of their life and knowledge before reporting back to their beautiful queen. Coin Legions Glasya operates a massive organisation known as the coin legions, a collective of thieves, criminals, and cutthroats, that spans many different planes. While they are mainly devils or tieflings born in the Hells, some are mortalkind that have been recruited to serve the guildmistress, some knowlingly and others in ignorance of where a cut of their loot is going. Temples Some of Glaysa's temples are akin to noble courts. Inside them, her followers gather and scheme, comfortably with all the trappings of luxury. Others are dens and bolt holes where thieves hide their ill-gotten gains or sequester themselves away from the eyes of the law. Such places usually have some symbol of Glasya, such as art of the Archduchess painted across the walls of a cave, or their guildmistress engaged in illicit acts carved into the wood grain of a floorboard. Malbolge Malebolge is covered in dense forest and open drifts all of which is covered in ash which falls steadily from the darkened skies. Glasya offers little attention to the outer reaches of her plane which now sit in a silence uncharacteristic to the Hells. The Amaranth Lodge Within Glasya's realm is the Amaranth Lodge, a lavish palace built by the Archduchess to entertain and accommodate her vampiric guests. It is a vampires paradise where the blood flows like water and the sun is but a memory.Category:The Nine Hells Category:Archdevils Category:Fiends